CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/028,044 of T. Chainer et al. filed on Mar. 8, 1993 entitled "A Method and System for Writing a Servo-Pattern on a Storage Medium" commonly assigned herewith, and incorporated herein by reference. It is also related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/348,773 of T. Chaincr et al., attorney docket No. Y0994-252, filed on Dec. 1,1994 and commonly assigned herewith, and is also incorporated by reference.